Explosive devices, including improvised explosive devices (IEDs), “homemade bombs,” and more conventional bombs, are dangerous explosives used to destroy structures and/or inflict harm on individuals, including military personnel and civilians. Explosive devices may have various components and architecture depending on their corresponding design. Generally, most explosive devices include an explosive charge and a corresponding detonation device or circuit configured to denote the explosive charge upon activation of a trigger switch or other activator mechanism. Depending on the type of explosive device, the trigger switch may be of varying design such as a pressure switch, trip wire, remotely-activated switch, and/or the like.
Bomb disposal personnel and similar individuals are trained to deactivate explosive devices. However, due to the varying complexity of explosive devices and deactivation counter-measures that may be included in some explosive devices (e.g., common wire color, secondary trigger switches, etc.), deactivation or neutralization of an explosive device is an extremely dangerous endeavor. While some equipment exist to help in the neutralization of explosive devices, typical bomb disposal equipment rely on a controlled explosion of the explosive device, which may not be feasible in some circumstances due to collateral damage and other factors.